earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Dreadlord
|first = }}The Dreadlords are a race of the Voidics that is tasked with defending the whole Voidics and their Dimensions, and a high amount of the planets that the Voidics have ever been Interested in. The Dreadlords are led by Gabriel Darkstone, the founder of the Dreadlords is supposedly billions of years old, the Second Founding being said to be at Least one billion years old. The Dreadlord's physical appearance is similar to that of humanoid in armors of any kind, mostly made out of materials that are able to withstand nearly anything in creation. They were created by Dzani Nia in their First Founding, but then they were Killed by their Heresy, and thus, a Second Founding of the Dreadlords was needed. Dreadlords are a highly mythological race, meaning that this race is race that has magic and powers revolving around their own mythology, but also highly advanced in science and technology, as most of their technology is called back into the mythology, as either a form of respect towards the technology or actual technological things that have happened within their mythology. The Dreadlords worship the Hadou And Godou Gods, believing in their existence and the Throne on itself, serving the Hadou Gods. The Dreadlords have hidden powers inside of them that are said to be given by the Hadou's, and gifts that are rare within the race. The Dreadlords are numbered to be Around 50 Billion. the Dreadlords are the personifications of execution, justice and indomitable will in the minds of Voidics, serving at the highest Order, and often called the Strongest Branch of the Voidics. The Dreadlords are rivals of angels regarding power, being the only race that has been able to rival a divine race in power, without to actually be one of the Divine Races. After the second Founding, the Dreadlords were given a God-Sent, that has become a God himself, serving in order to help the Dread-Kind to get into to their fullest potential, and commanding them to serve the best purpose for the Voidics and the Whole Universe itself The Dreadlords are Kin to both diplomacy and fighting, trying diplomacy any time they can, but resorting to battle if diplomacy fails. The Dreadlords are one of the most intellectual Races, second only to the Celestials and Astrals. Overview The Dreadlords are viewed as the Grand Executors of the Voidics. They share the same type of body with humans, while they are also seen sharing other types of bodies. The Dreadlords were created by the Hadou Gods in order, possessing vast amounts of powers and spells, innumerable even. The Dreadlords are seen by the Voidics as the righteous heralds of cxecution, justice and will, having been around for a long time than most branches, with the exception of the Darkstones, Golden Lights and Darkened Lights. Even if not the oldest branch of the Voidics, they are the strongest, as their evolution, mythological and technological powers raised them to the top. Classifications Of Dreadlords Dreadlord are classified by their divisions, their names being part of the division they are. Each division is said to have a God that is Worshipped by the respective branch. Each of the divisions have nearly fanatical, to actual fanatical faith in these Gods, making it nearly impossible to even break a normal Dreadlord's faith in their respective God. Each of their Rank is the Social and Power Hierarchy is Represented by a Military Rank Dread Guards ( Csasor Hisbah ) Dread Guards are one of the most well known Divisions, while also one of the Divisions that are the most Balanced, While they are also the most "Customizable". In this Case, Costumizable meaning the ability to have their own Powers. The Dread Guards are Jacks-Of-All trades, learning Low-Level Techniques from Every other Division, making them officially one of the Most Balanced Divisions. Dread Guards mostly wield either a sword and sometimes a pike or spear. The Dread Guards are Generally Trained for High survivability, High Speed and Keeping their Enemy at a Distance or Dangerously Close at will. They are Trained with Magic that has to do with Snares and Traps, delaying the enemy and weakening them, Most of their Offensive Spells tend to be Fairly weak, but usually blind, freeze or poison the enemy. The Rate of New Dread Guards is Incredibly low, owning in part to the fact they have such vast array of possible tactics available to them. Dread Guard Sergeant ( Csasor Hisbah Rashe'an't ) The Sergeants are More Specialized in the Art of Tactics and War, and have Served in at least 5 Different Battles and have been noted as one of the Best of the Dread Guards. These Dread Guards have part of More respect than their lower ranks, and have more Battle-Hardened. The Sergeants are also given Five Times more Training, and twice as hard, trained in the arts of discipline and Balance. In order to be Approved as a Sergeant into the Dread Guard Division, one must go through the Trial Of Blade and The The Trial of Mind. A Sergeant is Thought Low-End to Middle-Classed Spells, and more advanced Dread Guard Lieutenant ( Csasor Hisbah Tao'can'in't ) These Dread Guards have Ascended further into the Ranks, after Either Being Handpicked by a Commander or a General, Or have Requested the Trial of Blood and have Already been Sergeants beforehand. These Dread Guards are One of the Most Elites that one may see. They are trained in order to have no fear at all, and inspire fear and respect in those who see them. The Dread Guards are trained one of the most advanced Spells that the Dread Guards have even made, with the Exception of the ones that are classified by the order of the generals. The Dread Guard Lieutenants are seen as one of the most elite within the division. Dread Guard Captain ( Csasor Hisbah Vit'ecin ) Currently, There's only 16 seats available For a Dread Guard Captain. There's three ways a Dread Guard can become a Captain. First one is to be Handpicked by the General of the Dread Guards. The second one is to have a flawless record of activity and actions, without any of your actions to be read as "Tainted" or "Immoral", thus, becoming one of the candidates for The Rank of Captain, that are placed on a Secret List, without the lower ranks to know about them. The Third one is to fight a captain in a Kaggath. After Successfully becoming a Captain, one must drink from the Csir Bah Boitebo, Gaining a High Degree of Regeneration, Their Dread Scales becoming enough powerful withstand and Deflect, or even Reflect the Nearly any and all Physical Blows, and give the said captain Resistance to Soul Damage. Captains are Entrusted with all the Tactics that are possible and even impossible of the Dread Guards, and are entrusted with all the knowledge that the Dread Guards have. A Captain is one of the most Respected Ranks of the Dread Guards Dread Guard Commander ( Csasor Hisbah G'esbun ) The Rank of Commander can only be attained by One Dreadlord at a time. A Dread Guard Commander is tasked with the Most Suicidal Missions available, as they are seen as one of the most Competent of Dreadlords to ever Exist. In order to become a Dread Guard Commander, one must wait for the Death of the Current Dread Guard Commander, Have at least 1,000 Years of Service as a Dread Guard Captain, Must have served in at least one war, and have a heavy impact in the battles that have been waged under the name of said war. Last but not the Least, in order to be chosen as a Dread Guard Commander, one must get approval from all of the Generals of all the Divisions and have a Dread-SoulBlade that has Achieved "Full Release Mode". Finally, once all the conditions are met, the candidate must survive for 20 years on the Planet Tutniri wisa irwasa. If alive, then after the 20 Years, the Captain is rescued and given the rank of Commander. After his promotion, the Dread Guard is Implanted a Second Aura Spike Star, And possibly a third. The Dread Guard Commander even given a Second Dread Seed, and implanted in between their Dread Seeds a Tarasitsia wa Timsija, Making their Regenerative Abilities go up Several Notches. These Implants altogether take 4 Years to finalize. After the 4 Years, the Commander is ready to Command his new Troops. Death Guard ( Ch'usci Hisbah ) The Death Guard is a Sub division of the Dread Guard, that are more focused on offensive spells and snares and snares that are focused on more aggressive effects. They wield A scythe instead of a sword or a shield and are highly trained in disarming the enemy, or outright decapitation, cutting of limbs, or doing minimum damage at a high distance. The Death Guard, unlike a division, only has members and a Commander, this to symbolize that it is a small sub-division of another division. The Death Guard have black, thicker Dread Scales that can absorb life force from the enemy, and enhance themselves when either ally or enemy die. The Death Guard also has more training in hitting the very essence of the enemy, or even their soul, an astral, or even an Ethereal form. In order to become a Death Guard, one must be handpicked by the Death Guard Commander, and put under severe changes, that can cripple most minds, and even kill. There are few legends that state that the Death Guard carry the soul of their fallen Dread Guard to Dziana, to choose their own afterlife. One of the many things that differ from the Death Guard and Dread Guard, are the tails that the Death Guards Present Death Guard Commander ( Ch'usci Hisbah G'esbun ) The Death Guard Commander is not chosen by the Generals, but was rather chosen by the Hadou God of Death, Yakou Madara, given powers over the concept of life and death. He was given the Robes of turczezin'co, which were also created by Hadou God Yakou in order to protect him from harm, as Yakou has not given The Commander immortality by Undying. The Death Guard Commander has been given Eulogy to Yesterday as a Sign of Respect and duty from Yakou Madara Dread Guard General ( Csasor Hisbah Han'asit ) The Dread Guard General is the Leader of the Dread Guard Branch, having Authority over every Dread Guard, with the Exception of the Death Guard. The Dread Guard General has been completely changed, given the Fire of Ardasa And put inside of his body, set as a Structure between the Voidic Structure and their physical body. Their skin and insides are then replaced in order to communicate with the fire, and have some kind of "harmony" with the body. The scales are replaced with that of the Ban Csasor Rossict by the God of the Dread Guards in order to keep the fire inside, as a special Dread Seed is implanted into the body of the General, allowing then to manipulate the fire within them. The Armor made out the scales is then shaped in such for that it contributes at the flow of the Flames, both holes and lines inside and outside the armor. The Armor and the special seed implanted allow the General to use the fire both outside and inside of their body. They can also open all of their armor in order to release all of the fire on the enemies that they face. The Dread Guard General is tasked with the Defense of the Eternity Gate, but under special occasions, he can be seen spear-heading a war, or executing Traitors. Warlords ( Wirhijukinis ) The Most known Division of the Dreadlords, the Warlords are the Executioners of the Dreadlords. They are the most Physical Division of them all, Warlords are trained to ignore pain and have the ability to redirect damage dealt to them towards their enemies. They are Adept at taking on hordes of enemies and being the last ones standing.They have Plenty of skills to hit multiple enemies and to replenish health and stamina from dealing damage to others, but they lack severely in ranged Abilities. There is little time spent on learning spells, instead the Division relies on raw strength and endurance against physical attacks. No weapon is too heavy for a Warlord. Inside of a Warlord lies the Fire Of Ardasa, them being the First to have ever used the Fire in order to empower themselves, but instead of using the Ban Csasor Rossict, they are given birth from the Fires itself, taking it's Existence Erasure power in a form that opposes it, using it To Adapt to their needs depending on society, said battle, and even their Sub-atomic adaptions, molecular and even Spiritual. A Warlord mostly uses a War-Axe, a Warhammer or sometimes an Ultra Greatsword, but are able to use absolutely any weapon. The Warlords are also the most loyal Division of them all, none of them ever betraying since the Dreadlords were created, but in exchange they are blood-lusted, needing excessive training in order to control the blood-lust. Warlord Sergeant ( Wirhijukinis Rashe'an't ) The Warlord Sergeants are Warlords that have trained for so long that they have Transcended the limits of Mind and Body, gaining supremacy over their own body and Transcending the very limits of the Darkest Part of themselves, as their Fire Intensifies, so do their abilities. The regeneration factor of the Warlord starts to kick in, as their physical appearances shifts to take in the appearance that is worth that of a higher Warlord. The Warlords are then entrusted with the knowledge of using their emotions, and even their Blood-lust, to enter a Berserk state in battle, through the Nw r diâ Kinima'ija tuti ri wiki. Warlord Lieutenant ( Wirhijukinis Rasasir ) The Warlord Lieutenant is a Warlord that has mastered every form of Dreadlord Combat, be it martial arts, Weaponry, fist to fist, and so on. They are able to use absolutely anything, even something harmless, to something of great danger. The Lieutenants, after finally mastering everything that is possible about the body, are then introduced to the world of Offensive and Defensive spells. They then go through a psychological Training, in order to be angrier than before, but have much more control over their blood-lust. After 50 Years of psychological training, they are then sent to Tutniri wisa irwasa for 1 year. In this one year, the Warlord must discover something that the Dreadlord do not know about the Tyranids, and make a whole report about it. After the report is made, the warlord is considered worthy enough to look at all the reports that have been made in all the years by the Warlords. Finally, the Warlord is accepted into the ranks of Lieutenant. Warlord Captain ( Wirhijukinis Diwisira ) Only 32 Captains are allowed to be Warlord Captains. Previously, only 16 were allowed, but after the Rahn Cssivcim, the number of seats have doubled. A Warord Captain is a Warlord that has went through fighting with their General as a form of trial and stayed alive. These warlords are then given Training into Offensive kind of magic and then trained into it to the Extreme. In order to become a Captain, one must endure their soul to be put under the deepest Corruption possible, and survive. After that, the Warlord is then to go to the Shrine of his Branch Leader, and offer a part of their Fire of Ardasa. If the God accepts it, then they would undergo changes that are irremediable. Their Strength Increases dramatically, as the Fire of Ardasa within them gains nearly all of the proprieties of a General, but weaker, without it's proprieties of Existence Erasure, but able to harm nearly anything, and ignore The Durability of a being. The Captains are then subjected to the true will of the God. After all seats are occupied, the only way to take a role, is forcefully take a role by killing the said Warlord Warlord Commander ( Wirhijukinis Dzuontai ) The Warlord Commander is a Warlord who's potential in Offensive Spells, Physical and Spiritual power have Ascended to near-limitless Power. Their power is Restricted with Limitors. Their power becomes so strong, that their soul is unable to take it anymore, and so their soul has to either ascend with their power of die off, resulting in the death of the warlord. Currently, the amount of captains that die due to this process is 93.75% of the 32 Captains, meaning that out of 32 Captains, only 2 Warlord survive their Ascension. The Process of the Ascension of a Dreadlord Captain is called Tucan'si Lishe'ah rot\'ar. After the process, the Warlord is subject to physical change furthermore. Warlord General ( Wirhijukinis Oarasini ) The Warlord General is a Warlord that has been fully taken by the Warlord God Karza'Ari, and has become his Physical vessel in the Material world. In order for this to happen, the Warlord gets the Blood of 1,000 Enemies and gives his body as a physical vessel to the altar of the God, along with the blood of the enemies. If the God accepts, then the Warlord is overtaken, their soul fused with the God's soul and then the soul is overrun by Divinity, completely destroying the "Mortal" Part of their soul, making place for the Divine Spirit. The Warlord's Fire Of Ardasa inside of him grows to the potential of a General, and their Scales transcend into Ban Csasor Rossict. =Gallery= Bb4a12b0d86e9e0a9755be85c66d1385.jpg|Dread Guard Sergeant Reaper 2.jpg|Death Guard Commander Death Guard.jpg|Death Guard D7ac2a09242715c9b2e862c2027c25d0.jpg|Dread Guard General Phantom Dread Guard.jpg|Dread Guard Lieutenant 75ff3a75ff44d02c98e25b3dc62eb705.jpg|Dread Guard Dread Guard Commander.jpg|Dread Guard General Dread Guard Lieutenant.jpg|Dread Guard Lieutenant Dread Guard Captain.jpg|Dread Guard Captain Category:Sentient species Category:Races